


the veil shifted

by rainwaterheart



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 23, Established Romance, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Marichat May, Revelations, eiffel tower date, marichat may - revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwaterheart/pseuds/rainwaterheart
Summary: Chat takes Marinette to the top of the Eiffel Tower and she experiences some unexpected emotions and revelations. // or, the time Marinette maybe found out about Chat Noir = Adrien Agreste





	the veil shifted

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for marichat may day 23 - revelations.
> 
> I really didn't want to be cliche and do an actual reveal fic but then it happened, whoops.
> 
> I don't own, sorry to disappoint.

Contrary to popular opinion, Paris wasn’t always beautiful. There were certain times during the day that the light just didn’t align the way it was supposed to. They were the times when the glamour fell and you could see the truth that hid just below the surface. And then the spell would be recast and all was well once more. Marinette knew this simple truth better than anyone.

But still, she’d thought she’d found the exception – the one angle from which her home would always be beautiful: from the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was an experience that not many were privy to, which (in her opinion) was a real shame. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen such a view.

Now she wondered if maybe it had all been the magic of the Miraculous affecting her.

“I told you, didn’t I?” She turned, looking at her partner from the eyes of a civilian. Standing here, at the top of Paris, it should’ve been incredible and, well, _romantic_. That had been their intention, hadn’t it? “It’s _incredible_ up here.”

His eyes shone with pure happiness and she couldn’t be sure she’d ever seen anything so radiant. Still… “It is pretty nice.” Marinette looked away from him again, glancing across the city’s skyline. In all honesty, it _should_ have been breathtaking. It always had been before and she’d expected the romance and the lack of a mask would make it even more so. The people below looked like ants, walking around and minding their own business. They didn’t even have a clue about the two heroes – well, technically, _one_ hero plus one civilian – up above them.

“Hey, are you alright?” His concerned tone begged for her attention, but her gaze remained fixed. “You told me it’d be okay, that heights don’t freak you out.” She goes to reassure him that she’s fine, that _this_ is fine, but his expression stops her in her tracks. Here in the sunlight with the exposed Paris surrounding him and the exposed girl standing next to him – he looked different. “Come on, we can go back to your balcony, its fine. Maybe some other day.”

Her hand stops him from packing up the picnic basket. “Chat…” She squints, searching his face. “I… I think that…” Marinette pulls away suddenly, dropping his forearm as though she were burned. Her eyes find their way back to the skyline and she doesn’t say anything else.

Chat Noir places his hands on her shoulders, carefully. This doesn’t _seem_ like a panic attack, but he’s heard that everyone has different versions. “What’s wrong, Marinette? Talk to me.” As a last-ditch effort to pull her out of this funk, he smiles. “This isn’t your way of trying to give a break-up speech, is it? Because, if so, you’re not doing a great job of it.”

She doesn’t seem to have processed his words, but she _has_ noticed his touch. Her blue eyes find their way to his green ones again and she’s _looking_ for something. Whatever it is, he tries his best to do the right thing. “I’m crazy.” The words are soft, so soft that if he hadn’t seen her mouth move he might’ve thought he’d imagined them. “I’m losing it. That – that’s the only logical conclusion.” She laughs and it sounds slightly hysterical as she pulls away. His heart nearly explodes when she steps a little too close to the edge, but she easily moves away from the danger. “Right. So. How about that picnic?”

He isn’t sure what just happened but, for some reason, he feels like it might have been his fault. Hesitantly, he sits next to her. “Are you sure you’re okay, Mari?"

She dodges the question, smiling a little too brightly at him. “Thanks for this Chat. Really. It’s – It’s pretty nice up here.” Marinette takes a deep breath before grabbing her water. Her hands are shaking.

Because, for just a moment, it seemed like a veil _shifted_ and she saw something else in Chat Noir. _Someone_ else.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this terrible thing, but thanks for reading.
> 
> thought process:  
> -idk anything about what paris is like in person. i just figure that anyone can see their home city in states of less-than-beautiful so whatever. it was supposed to be symbolic, ok?  
> -speaking of symbolic. the fact that paris looks different to her is supposed to be parallel to the fact that chat noir looks different to her. i wasn't trying to imply that the miraculous magic *actually* has an effect on them mentally (though that is something to be explored, i guess) but rather that the familiarity of it all faded away and she could kind of see the reality a bit more than she could as Ladybug  
> -basically she got freaked out bc she could see adrien for a bit there. she's going through a lot in this mini-fic, ok? i mean doubt about her thoughts, disbelief that adrien could = chat noir, guilt about seeing her old crush in her new boyfriend, guilt about kinda messing up her boyfriend's thoughtful date attempt, etc  
> -so yeah she didn't actually *find out* bc that's a bit too easy (and bc i say so)
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
